Meant to be together
by shiningpearl
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia high school students who find out that they are destined to be together when they go in the future through a portal. Will they try to escape it or not?read to know. ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look, the waiter is coming. Order as much as you can." A girl with raven hair and chappy key chain in her hand said as the other girls giggled.

"Kuchiki san, do you really think it is a good idea? What if we got caught?" The orange haired girl said to her.

"Inoue, don't be silly. There's no way we can get caught. My plan is perfect." Kuchiki Rukia said.

"Would you like to order something?" The waiter asked as he came near them.

He had short orange hair and a scowl on his face.

"Girls, didn't you hear that? Order something." Rukia said.

"I want a strawberry cake." Orihime said.

"I want a chicken burger." A tom boyish girl said.

"Bring a bowl of ramen for me." Another one spoke out.

"Bring what Inoue san ordered for me too." A red haired girl with glasses said.

"Yes?" the waiter said.

"She means she wants a cake too." Rukia explained.

"Do you want me to bring something for you, too?" The waiter asked Rukia as he noted the order.

"Bring a chicken spring roll, a beef burger, Russian salad and one plate of pasta for me." Rukia said casually.

The waiter's eyes widened as he noted the order.

"Do you really want me to bring all these items for you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm kidding?" Rukia pretended to be angry.

"I mean all of you are just high schoolers. Can you pay for all this?" he said.

"Aww… he knows us." Orihime whispered to her friend as she blushed.

"Of course, even a dumb person would recognize his class mates if he sees them."

Tatsuki replied.

His name was Kurosaki Ichigo. He was also a high school student like the five of them and was their classmate but did not talk much. It was probably his first interaction with the girls of his class. Rukia had talked to him once before and the conversation was not very pleasant. He had a part time job in that restaurant.

"Just bring what we have ordered. You shouldn't worry about how we'll pay." Rukia glowered at him.

Ichigo nodded suspiciously and went away.

"He is so handsome." Orihime said as she saw him go away. She had a crush on him.

"He is such a pain." Rukia said.

It was weekend. The girls decided to have fun at Saturday night but all of them had empty wallets. They could hardly get the permission to go out from their parents, let alone the money. An evil plan came to Rukia's mind. She instructed everyone about the plan.

Other girls were hesitant at first but then they consented for the sake of fun.

"Okay girls, now do you remember the plan?" Rukia said trying to keep her voice low.

They had just finished their meals and were full.

"We have to leave the place one by one so that we are not noticed, right? But who'll go first?" Orihime said.

"You go first inoue. The three of you will go next. I'll follow because it was my plan after all." Rukia instructed them.

"It was fun." Chiziru said. "Don't you think Inoue san?"

"Yes, but we are never going to do it again because it is unethical after all." Tatsuki replied instead of Orihime.

"Get up Inoue." Rukia said.

Orihime got up quietly and went towards the door.

"Now you three may go." Rukia said after five minutes. "And if I don't come within five minutes, this would mean I've been caught. But you guys don't need to help in that case. I'll handle it myself."

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah." Rukia said as three of them went towards the exit after looking here and there.

Nobody noticed them as there was a lot of rush. People were coming and leaving rapidly.

"I think it's time for me to leave too." Rukia got up.

"Where do you think you are going." Someone said from behind.

Rukia felt as if someone had just thrown a bomb on her. She however kept walking pretending that she hadn't listened.

"Stop right there or I'll have to call the guards."

Rukia felt helpless. She turned and was shocked to see that it was Ichigo.

"I already had a feeling that you guys were about to do something like this." Ichigo said.

"Look…I promise I'll pay when I come to school." Rukia didn't know what else to say.

"Well that's obvious but right now, you'll have to go to the manager." Ichigo said mockingly.

Rukia had no choice but to follow him to the office.

* * *

"Hurry up. Don't be lazy. There are too many of them." Ichigo said as he watched Rukia cleaning the dishes.

She had to clean the dirty dishes as a punishment.

"Why are you just standing and staring at me? It's pissing me off!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm doing so because it is my duty. I can't let you go until you clean each and every one of them. Didn't you feel any shame before doing such a thing?" Ichigo said.

"So what? I can bet you too have brought your girl friend for free dinner here at least a hundred times without informing the manager or anyone." Rukia said.

"I don't have a girl friend." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not surprised to hear it. Who would date you anyway?" Rukia said derisively.

Just then, the dish slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. Its pieces scattered in the whole kitchen.

"Damn you. What have you done?" Ichigo snarled.

"It's not my fault. I am not expert at cleaning the dishes you know." Rukia defended herself.

"Kuchiki san has not come yet. It's been an hour. I think she is in trouble." Orihime said.

"I think we should go back to our homes. She said she would handle it herself." Tatsuki said but she was a bit worried herself.

**Author's note "If you like the story, do review so that I can continue it. Thanks for taking out time to read. ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hope there is no one is inside. If anyone is, please get out of here at the count of three. One….Two and three. Bye bye." The man with creepy smile said as he locked the door of third floor of the restaurant.

He was Gin Ichimaru, the guard who had the duty of locking all the doors of the restaurant before going.

"I've cleaned all the dishes. Can I go now?" Rukia asked Ichigo grouchily.

Ichigo was sitting on a chair beside the basin. He was so involved in reading manga that he did not answer.

"I'm talking to you." Rukia said as a vain popped out on her forehead.

"What did you say?" Ichigo said turning the page.

"I told you that I'm done cleaning the dishes." Rukia said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, you may go then." Ichigo said. He had his eyes still fixed on the manga.

"It's so quiet here." Rukia said taking off the gloves.

"This is the third floor. What can you expect? Nobody comes here usually except for the one who has to clean the dishes especially at this time." Ichigo said looking away from manga for the first time. "What is the time by the way?"

"It is 12.15 a.m." Rukia said groggily.

"Oh crap! Why didn't you tell me before?" Ichigo said placing the manga on the shelf.

"You yourself instructed me not to speak until I clean each and every one of them." Rukia said.

"Now just pray for Gin to be here." Ichigo said as he rushed out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Who is Gin?" Rukia said as she followed him.

They were on third floor, which was the last floor. There was just a kitchen and a narrow passageway outside the kitchen. The kitchen was no longer used for cooking. Only the dirty dishes were cleaned there.

"Damn it! He has already locked the door." Ichigo said reaching the end of the passageway where there was a small door.

"Don't tell me!" Rukia grew pale.

"Don't worry; I'll give it a try." Ichigo said looking at Rukia's reaction.

He grabbed the handle and tried hard to open the door but it was useless.

"Get aside." Rukia said as she pushed him aside.

"Is anybody there?" Rukia knocked at the door crazily.

"I guess they are all gone." Ichigo said worriedly.

"How can they leave? How dare they lock us up?" Rukia was furious.

"The restaurant is emptied and locked at exact 12 every night and besides, they didn't know we were up here." Ichigo said. "It's our own fault that we are stuck up here."

"Our fault? How come is it our fault? It's your fault!" Rukia was overwhelmed with anger.

"Okay, I admit that it's my fault. I got so occupied in reading manga that I lost track of time…I'm sorry." Ichigo said remorsefully.

"You should feel sorry. Is reading manga all for which you are paid?" Rukia said.

"Excuse me; you shouldn't be the one scolding me. I know my duties and reading manga is not a crime. At least I pay for what I buy or eat unlike some people." Ichigo answered back.

"Shut up! I have already paid a high price for what I did for fun. Once I get out of here, I swear I won't do such a thing ever again." Rukia said.

"Well I guess it will be of no use to throw insults at each other like this now." Ichigo said.

"What are we going to do? How will we get out of here? Do you have cell phone?" Rukia bombarded him with questions out of anxiousness.

"Relax; you are making me nervous too. I've got cell phone but…" Ichigo paused.

"But?" Rukia inquired.

"There's no credit in it." Ichigo said.

"Oh great; so you mean we'll have to spend the night here?" Rukia said as she fidgeted.

"There isn't another way." Ichigo said.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Rukia said glaring at him.

"What are thinking about? It's… it is nothing like that." Ichigo said feeling awkward.

"Fine; I'll sleep in the kitchen and you'll sleep here." Rukia said.

"Suits me well but beware; there are rats in the kitchen." Ichigo said.

"Did you have to tell?" Rukia said.

"Why is this stupid door not being locked?" Rukia yelled as she kicked the kitchen door.

"It needs to be repaired. Don't worry; I'm not going to eat you." Ichigo said from outside.

"You're making me even more scared." Rukia mumbled.

* * *

"Get up." Someone whispered to Rukia as she slept on the kitchen floor.

"What is it?" she said sleepily without opening her eyes.

"Damn you." Ichigo muttered.

Suddenly Rukia realized that she was not on her comfortable bed. She opened her eyes at once and when she saw Ichigo sitting beside her, she was about to let out a cry but Ichigo conveyed silence placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. it's morning you Idiot." Ichigo said.

"I don't care. Why did you come in without even knocking at the door?" Rukia said getting up.

"I just heard some footsteps downstairs on the second floor. I think that Gin is here." Ichigo said.

"He is the one who has the duty of locking and unlocking the doors, right?" Rukia said with shining eyes.

Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks God! But wait….How are we going to justify our being here?" Rukia said.

"I'll tell you if you let me say something." Ichigo said grumpily.

"Okay, Tell me. I won't interrupt you again." Rukia said.

Ichigo frowned.

"When he will open the door, I'll distract him and take him downstairs. That will be your chance to escape. Got it?" Ichigo said.

"But what if he noticed me?" Rukia asked.

"I said I'll keep him occupied. That's not your headache!" Ichigo almost yelled.

"Don't be so loud. He'll notice." Rukia said in hushed voice.

Just then, they heard Gin's distant footsteps.

"I'll go." Ichigo said getting up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how come you are here?" Rukia heard Gin's voice from the distance.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just got locked up here yesterday night." Ichigo was nervous.

"You got locked up? But what were you doing here?" Gin asked meaningfully.

"I…I was ordered to wash dishes yesterday night. After I finished cleaning them, I began to read manga and then I don't remember when sleep took over me." Ichigo made an answer.

"Were you drunk, young man?" Gin asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about? I…" Ichigo was feeling really embarrassed.

"Don't be shy. It's just between you and me." Gin patted him.

"No it's nothing like that. Can't we talk after we get downstairs?" Ichigo said.

After that, their voices fainted. Rukia got out of the kitchen and after waiting for 5 minutes, rushed towards the door.

Her heart was beating very fast.

"I just hope nee Sama isn't back from the tour yet. If he found out about all this, I'm dead." She thought as she placed her foot on the second last step. Just then, she tripped over a metal can placed on the step and fell down.

"Ouch…" she had twisted her ankle.

"What was that noise? I think it was coming from second floor." Gin said.

"I'll go check out. You should take your position at the main entrance. The staff and people will soon start coming." Ichigo said trying to hide his nervousness as he hurried towards the staircase.

"What's with him today? He is surely acting weird but who cares." Gin said as he walked towards the main door.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ichigo said as he helped Rukia get up.

"I don't know what happened. I just know I can't walk anymore." Rukia said getting hold of the staircase railing.

"Did he find out?" Rukia asked anxiously.

"No, but that's not the problem here. The real problem is getting you out of here." Ichigo said.

"Can't you think of any way out?" Rukia asked helplessly.

"There's only one way out." Ichigo said looking at her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it? Do you want to put me in this stupid can and then take me home?" Rukia said staring at the metal can, which made her fall down.

"Who said that? Will you just shut up?" Ichigo was furious.

"Just hurry up and place your arm around my neck." Ichigo said bending a bit.

"But why?" Rukia asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Just do so if you want to get out of here. We'll get out through the back door and I'll walk you home." Ichigo said.

"No way; I don't want anyone to see you with me like that even in my wildest dream." Rukia said.

"As much as I hate to say this but that's the only way out." Ichigo said.

Rukia had no choice but to do what he said.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm home." Rukia said cheerily.

"I should go then." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, well thanks for the help. Your idea was not bad after all." Rukia said.

"Forget it but never eat without paying again." Ichigo said.

"Did you have to say that again?" Rukia said. "Well you should also never read manga again when on duty."

_**After that, she couldn't go to school for four days. Lucky for her, her elder brother didn't find out as he was in another city for a tour. She told all her friends that she found an old friend that night at the restaurant, so she did not come out on time and that a bicycle hit her on her way back home. Her friends somehow believed her. She and Ichigo promised each other never to mention that incident again….**_

_**After four days, at Karakura high school … **_

"Inoue, can you give me your notes for a day so that I can copy them?" Rukia asked Orihime sitting next to her in the class.

"Of course, Kuchiki san. I'll give them to you after this lecture." Orihime said with her eyes fixed on the door from where the teacher was about to enter.

"Hey! Tatsuki. How are your karate classes going?" Rukia asked Tatsuki.

"I'll tell you after the class." Tatsuki said casually.

"Why do all of you seem so enthusiastic about the science class today?" Rukia mumbled.

It was weird for Rukia because her classmates had never been so quiet in the absence of teacher and they never waited for the teacher so anxiously.

Then suddenly someone entered the class. Rukia had never seen him before.

"Who is he?" Rukia asked Tatsuki.

"He is our new class teacher, Mr. Aizen. He is just amazing." Tatsuki told her passionately.

"Good morning class. I do not want to waste any more time. Are you guys ready?" he said looking at the class.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Those of you who got permission from their guardians write your names on the pieces of paper and put them into this bowl." He said pointing towards a glass bowl on his desk.

"What's this all about?" Rukia was very confused.

"He joined the school 3 days ago. He is also a scientist and he has made a portal through which a person can be transported to future. Two lucky students will get the chance to go to future for an hour. " Tatsuki told her as she wrote her name on the piece of paper.

"That's impossible. You guys are nuts to believe that stupid mad scientist." Rukia mocked her but Tatsuki had already gone to put her name into the bowl.

"Well it won't hurt to give it a try." Rukia said as she scribbled her own name on a piece of paper. Then she took out another paper from her bag and scribbled…

_I give my cute sister the permission to go to the future through that weird portal. I hope she comes back alive._

_-nee Sama._

"It was a piece of cake." Rukia said going towards teacher's desk.

"Wait. Where is your permit?" Aizen asked as Rukia was about to put her name into the bowl.

"Here it is." Rukia said with a smile as she handed a fake permit, which she had written herself, over to Aizen.

Aizen gave a meaningful smile to her after reading it.

"That was a fake permit. Wasn't it?" Ichigo asked Rukia when she was going back to her seat.

"No." Rukia said trying to act confident.

"Don't lie to me. I know your brother is not home." Ichigo said.

"Yes, I admit that I wrote it myself but why does it matter to you? Are you habitual of poking your nose into others' matters?" Rukia taunted him.

**Author's note: "Please do review if you like the chapter so that i can continue the fic. Thanks a lot for reading.^^"  
**


End file.
